This invention relates to a polyamideimidesiloxane and to its use as a hot melt adhesive. In particular, it relates to such an adhesive where the diamine forming the amide linkage is unsymmetrical and the polyamideimidesiloxane is fully imidized in solution before it is used as an adhesive.
Polyamideimidesiloxanes have been disclosed for use as hot melt adhesives for microelectronic assembly. A solution is formed of the polyamic acid precursor, the solution is applied to a substrate, the solvent is evaporated, and the polyamic acid is imidized on the substrate.